writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridgewater
Ridgewater is a British serial drama which has been published on creative writing forum Lit since 2018. Set in the fictional village of Ridgewater in the rural Yorkshire Dales, the show allows viewers to be a ‘fly on the wall’ of the lives of the residents as they go about their daily lives in a close-knit community. Ridgewater is set in 'real-time', meaning that episodes are set in the calendar month they are posted in but not necessarily the exact date. This allows the show to make use of real events in the episodes and keep up to date with current ongoings in the world. The first episode was aired on the 15th April 2018. As of 15th June 2018, 8 episodes have aired. Conception The serial drama was announced on 13th April 2018 with a press conference in which Seesaw Productions owner and writer, Waffles, described his excitement about the project. “I am very excited to share Ridgewater with Lit! I have been quietly working on it for the past few months now. There’s been a lot of changes from its original idea and it’s a project I’ve thoroughly enjoyed developing." "There's just something so appealing about a tight-knit community in a small rural village; everybody knows each other. Everybody knows each other's business. There really isn't anywhere to hide. It's something quite unique in this day and age, so I'm eager to explore it. There will be a clear balance between the high-octane drama and everyday life of the characters – something that is very important to me as a writer. We will follow these character’s in their everyday situations, a fly on the wall so to speak. We will see every heartbreak and joy they experience.” The first episode followed two days after the announcement. Characters Regular Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Past Cast Character Appearance Count As of 15th June 2018, 8''' episodes have aired. Sets The main focus of Ridgewater is the village, the main street named Hanover Street, the surrounding farms and a large property a short walk away. '''Businesses * Be Beautiful – ''a beauty salon in the village run by manager Kat Armstrong. It is owned by her husband Will Armstrong. * ''Coffee Time – ''the local café in the village owned by Barbara Taylor and Dennis Taylor. Carmen Rishi currently works there. * ''The Harp Inn ''– the local public house owned by Anita Woods. The pub has been in the Woods family since it was built and has became a family heirloom. The current residents living there are Anita Woods, Michelle Neal, Harvey Neal and their son Louie Neal. * ''Joe & Rachel's – ''a farm shop in the village owned by husband and wife, Joseph and Rachel Armstrong. * ''Norton's Autos – ''the local mechanics in the village owned by Karl Norton. It is run by his son, Zach Norton and employs Lucas Tate (mechanic), Ross Taylor (mechanic) and Kamil Rishi (apprentice). * ''The Pipe Doctor ''– a plumbing business owned by self employed Aidan Metcalfe. He runs the business from a home office in his cottage, Mulberry Cottage. * ''Roseberry Farm ''– the largest farm in Ridgewater village. Living there currently is the Armstrong family, consisting of grandmother Sandra, husband and wife Will and Kat, their children Kelsey and Jack. '''Residences' * Blackstone View, ''Hanover Street – currently living here is Gabrielle Mitchell and her daughter Evie Mitchell. It is next door to Thorn View. * ''Dale House, ''Hanover Street – currently living here is best friends Lucas Tate and Ross Taylor. * ''Hillcrest Hall, ''Ridgewater – the largest property in Ridgewater with a rich history. Currently residing here are the Norton family, consisting of Karl Norton, Scarlett Norton and their son Zach Norton. * ''Mill Cottage, ''Hanover Street – the home of the Rishi family. Currently residing here are Adam Rishi, Carmen Rishi, Alya Rishi and Kamil Rishi. * ''Mulberry Cottage, Hanover Street – currently living here are Aidan Metcalfe and his fiancée Nicole Walker. * Roseberry Farm, ''Ridgewater – see above for details. * ''Thorn View, ''Hanover Street – currently the home of the Taylor family. Currently living here are Barbara and Dennis Taylor. It is next door to Blackstone View. * ''Wisteria Cottage, ''Hanover Street – currently the home of the Armstrong family. Currently living here are Joseph Armstrong, Rachel Armstrong and Sam Armstrong. Episode Guide Find the direct link to any episode of Ridgewater here. *[http://lit-forum.proboards.com/thread/5056/ridgewater-episodes?page=1&scrollTo=31554 '''Episode 1 (15 April 2018)'] *'Episode 2 (22 April 2018) ' *[http://lit-forum.proboards.com/thread/5056/ridgewater-episodes?page=1&scrollTo=31595 Episode 3 (28 April 2018) '''] *[http://lit-forum.proboards.com/thread/5056/ridgewater-episodes?page=1&scrollTo=31596 '''Episode 4 (29 April 2018)] *[http://lit-forum.proboards.com/thread/5056/ridgewater-episodes?page=1&scrollTo=31616 Episode 5 (6 May 2018)] *[http://lit-forum.proboards.com/thread/5056/ridgewater-episodes?page=1#scrollTo=31629 Episode 6 (13 May 2018)] *[http://lit-forum.proboards.com/post/31782/thread Episode 7 (3 June 2018)] *[http://lit-forum.proboards.com/post/31797/thread Episode 8 (15 June 2018)]